Love and chances
by ihrtryoma
Summary: Luffy's heart pounds and he's running a fever, he knows what this sickness is but is hesitent to after what happened to Ace, he needs her but ignored the feelings in his heart but when she comes aboard he cant ignore it anymore


**Luffy**

Lately I've been feeling weird, but I know what it is and I don't want to admit it, I looked to the sea, shaking my head out of it.

I'm 25 now and we've beaten dozens of Pirates at sea as well as gotten some new friends, I'm taller now too about 6'4, Zoro's height.

We're so close to getting One Piece we can taste it but I'm not myself,

"Luffy, something wrong with my food?" Sanji asked frowning

"what? No the foods great I just…" I trailed off running a hand through my hair and closing my eyes

"I'm just a little sick" I said

"sick!" Chopper said putting a hand on my forehead

"he's got a fever" he said I'm glad he didn't point out that my cheeks were red cause there was a different reason for that.

Everyone had never known me to get sick so easily so it was suprizing when Chopper confirmed it.

I laid in bed, a cold towel on my forehead, breathing hard, my heart raced and wouldn't rest, NO! I wouldn't admit it, I wasn't. I'm Monkey D Luffy, I dont fall in love! It's not something that can happen easily for me and it will bring pain in the future, I don't want it to happen like it happened to Ace!

"I'll die before I let that happen" I said under my breath

"huh what?" Chopper asked

"I'm going outside" I said throwing the covers off me, I just had to ignore it.

No other way to do it, my skin pulsed against the cold and I found that if I concentrated on the vibration of my skin I could ignore my heart being squeezed.

It's been a week since that time and it was getting harder to do, I hadn't eaten either or slept very well.

My crew stood in front of me all with expressions of firmness like telling a child what they were going to say. Nami stepped forward

"this needs to stop, Luffy, whatever's bothering you and making you sick, tell Chopper and he can fix it" she said ah how naïve of Nami to think that.

I closed my eyes, I had to admit it, I needed her, the woman that was somewhere in the Grand line.

I opened them and smiled softly

"Nami, this is a sickness no doctor can cure" I said

"what do you mean, I can cure anything" Chopper boasted I grabbed my chest.

_Calm down, calm… _

"oh…" Robin said with wide eyes

"what?" the crew asked Robin went red and looked away

"wait a minute…you don't mean you're…" Sanji trailed off looking shell shocked

"you mean…" Chopper gasped sitting down as if he couldn't comprehend.

Nami frowned "what? whats wrong with him?" she demanded then it clicked in her brain and she looked at me with huge eyes

Zoro stayed silent and stoic but looked like he knew all along so nodded to me.

Chopper opened his mouth

"L-l-l- love sick" he said to confirm everyones thoughts

"who is she?" Nami asked I looked down pretending I wasn't I wasn't blushing

"I cant tell you, if I admit it, I may not be able to come back from it" I said shaking my head.

Another week of not eating and I was exhausted when Sanji yelled

"ship ahead! It's a sea lord!" he yelled

I got up and walked to the deck and my heart started pounding harder

"Hancock" I said as the ship approached and she jumped onto the ship

"hi Luffy" she said smiling, I knew she was in love with me but I hesitated, I loved her and she loved me but I couldn't help it.

What if it happened the same way it happened to Ace, what if it was my child that was hidden and grew up knowing he had the most evil blood in the world and that his mother was executed for it?

I was selfish for saying this but I couldn't ignore it, I would take my chances, I walked to her taking her chin in my hand and tilting it upward she blushed looking at me with wide eyes, there was no turning back, I kissed her and she kissed back with such intenseness you knew she'd been waiting for years and she wasn't about to stop right away.

When she did she stared at me with wide eyes

"I-" she cut me off

"Luffy, make your dream come true then I'll find you again, I swear" she said then kissed me again,

I kissed back "find me when I'm king… king of the pirates" I shouted,

I wanted the world to hear that I was going to be king.

**please review**


End file.
